Tegami Bachi: Vanguardion's Tales
by HyperYuKi
Summary: One who is unable to become a spirit or is it? For the sake to find a brother, a member from a family called Vanguardion will have to face dangers and the Goverment . The name of that person is... -Discontinued-


"NO! DONT TAKE ONII-CHAN PLEASE!", A little 9 year old yelled at some men trying to take his only family away. Both of his parents died when he was very young. His older brother took care of him and was a very kind person. Only a day ago, there was two men in black came to their forest. Their Home. Earlier, before that happened,his brother made a letter for a letter bee and it was to send him to their only relative, their Uncle.

And the little boy? He was left alone at their burnt down house. A chain was cuffed on both his ankles and wrist. A wolf protects him and helps him find food and water. The wolf was twice bigger than him and was black. His onii-chan told Kuro, the wolf, to protect him until an assigned Letter Bee came to take him.

"Kuro I'm gonna Night."He told his wolf as he cover his eyes. Before he knew it he had a dream….. or a nightmare.

"_Onii-chan let's play." Said a boy as he ran further into the forest. As he ran his brother one of his hand, with a serious face. Two men stand before them. Both of them were wearing a long black robe._

_Onii-chan….. Why do you look scared?_

_Who are they?_

_Why are they invading our home?_

_Two men ran towards his brother as the other one grab him by the arm._

_Why? What do you want? Leave me and Onii-chan alone!_

_His brother was knocked unconscious and was put into a carriage with a woman. The carriage started to drive away as the men finish up cuffing both his wrist and ankles. "No! Don't take him!-huh?" he yelled as his vision becomes black._

"Squak! Squak!" a black bird yelled as Kuro growled at a white cat.

"What is it the letter, Tensa, Hichi? A child!" A strange young woman yelled.

"Hey, miss, Are you a Letter Bee?"he asked hopefully.

"Yes. May I see that form on you? I'm Noctis Van Kairou , 18 years-old." she explained.

"Sure. My name is Me-…..Ventus Vanguardion. Age 9 and this is my wolf, Kuro." He said as he lift up his left arm, wincing at the pain. Luckily, Noctis doesn't seem to notice it.

"Huh? Delivery… are you going to send me to Yodaka District: Southern Region, 624137-22, 109 Cambel Lotus?" he said as he jump up.

"Yes, so let's us begin the journey to Yodaka." Noctis said as she walked pass him. Ventus only look at her, dumbfounded.

Both of them were walking along the white sandy trails of The White Desert of Jose. Ventus was riding on Kuro, who was glaring at Hichi. Hichi looked at Kuro mockingly on Noctis shoulder.

As they walked on, Noctis pulled out a map from her pocket as she mumbled under her breath. Ventus did nothing but look at her confusedly.

"Hey, I think we've been walking around in circle." He said finally. Noctis cough as she looked at him.

"No, we're not. I know perfectly well, where we're going." She said as she looked at backed at the map again. While she was looking at the map, the sand was starting to looked weird to Ventus as he goes for a closer looked.

He walked closer towards it, he saw a boy opposite of him. The boy looked a bit younger than him, with white hair and red eyes. His bangs was covering his left eye and he was holding what looks like a gun. A white dog was next to the boy.

"Hey!" Ventus called out. He was about to run to the boy when he spoted the ground started to lower a bit.

**Flashback**

_A young Ventus, about 5, was at the edge of a rock at the desert with his brother. Both of them were looking out for a giant bug, which people called them, a '__**Gaichuu**__._

_The sand suddenly was suck to the bottom and a Gaichuu appeared._

"_Ne,ne, Onii-chan! What kind of Gaichuu is that?" the young male asked as he tugged on his brother's sleeves._

"_Ah! That's a Bucker. It shot out a spear so be careful when you crossed to one." His brother explained and smiled at him._

**Flashback End**

He quicken his pace as he tried to push the boy away.

"Watch out!" he yelled, but it was too late both of the boys fell into the Gaichuu's trap. They yelled as they tried to get out from the sand pit and away from the Gaichuu.

"G-Gaichuu!" the boy yelled panickly.

Ventus saw the Gaichuu opened it's jaws and a spear was glinting under the light.

"No good. Hey, kid get away from that spot!" he warn.

He stretch his hand to grab the kid's hand, but he was too far from the boy. At that moment the Gaichuu shot out it's spear towards the boy. Ventus close his eyes, afraid of what happened to him. There was a voice cried the name, Lag, and a slashing sound. A force pushed him off his grip to the sand and he snapped his eyes opened.

"Ahhhhh!" he yelled as he was falling towards the Gaichuu. A hand suddenly grabbed his wrist and he winced as he looked up and saw Noctis, Lag and another Letter Bee.

"Noctis!" he said in relief to see the Bee again.

"Gauche!" said Lag as he was about to cry.

"Careful." Both of the Bees said as Noctis pulled out her gun and Gauche commanded Lag to aim at it. The Gaichuu was busy pulling it's spear back into it's jaws.

"Shindan Loaded." They said, both of their guns glow but Gauche's gun glowed brighter than Noctis'.

"Kurobari!" they yelled as a black arrow was shot out and was aiming towards the Gaichuu. Smoked was covering the bottom part as they all tried to see what happen to the Gaichuu.

"It didn't work." Said Ventus in a low voice. He suddenly heard Kuro howled and looked up to see his friend, dropping a gun to him. But it was a little further to his expectation, so he let go of Noctis' grip and fell. At the same time Gauche let go of his scarf.

Suddenly, the three was swap away by the Gaichuu leg. He landed with a loud thud. As Ventus got up, he saw Lag eye glowed red and shoot the Gaichuu.

' _A red arrow…. And a red spirit amber….'_ Thought Ventus as the Gaichuu exploded next to him. He flew away by the forced and everything went dark. The last thing he saw and heard was Lag's, Gauche's and his memories.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And...that's the first chapter. Please give a review. <strong>_


End file.
